


A Flaming Mess

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Short, draco tries to cook, key word being tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco wants to surprise Harry with dinner, one issue with that is the fact that he's a disaster in the kitchen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 54





	A Flaming Mess

Dinner wasn’t the best surprise idea. At any rate Draco was going to be surprising Harry with a burnt kitchen and the lingering smell of smoke.

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t cook. Well it was but he didn’t think it was that hard. He followed the recipe word for word, only skipping over some of it and he’d watched the house elves prepare food loads of times when he was younger. 

Still the chicken was equivalent to charcoal and the tomato sauce he’d tried to make from scratch looked like sludge. At least the pasta he had boiled seemed to be doing fine. Then again he was only seconds away from that going wrong too.

Leaning against the counter he sighed, it was supposed to be more romantic than this. The smell of home cooked food was supposed to flow through their flat and Harry was supposed to come into the kitchen with a massive smile and shocked eyes.

Instead he walked in and shook his head, snorting as he tried not to laugh.

“Merlin, Draco,” he said, biting his lip as he continued to stay composed.

“Go ahead, laugh,” Draco glared, taking the wooden spoon out of the pot, “I bloody well tried.”

Harry let out the laugh that he’d been suppressing at the top of his throat, “I’m - sorry,” he choked out, “But it’s - bad”

“It could be worse,” Draco defended himself, “Nothing went on fire.”

“I’m doubtful.”

Harry made his way across the kitchen to playfully comfort his boyfriend.

“Hey, it was a good effort.”

“It’s a flaming mess,” Draco paused realising his words, “Literally.”

Harry took the spoon from his hand and put it in the sink, afterwards throwing away the unsalvageable chicken and tomato sauce - which at that point couldn’t really be considered a sauce at all.

“We’ll just have pasta, we have premade sauce in a cupboard somewhere.”

“That wasn’t the point but fine,” Draco gave in.

“What was the point?”

“It was meant to be a surprise, romantic and all that.”  
Harry grinned, “It’s not as romantic but at least I was surprised.”

“Oh piss off.”


End file.
